Mind Games
by F-cktheWorld
Summary: Things used to be simple. Wammys used to be safe. After a birthday party takes a turn for the worse Mello's world begins to crumble. But Mello's not the only one who suffers. When he befriends an unlikely person will things turn out okay? Not for Matt...
1. Preperation

The hazy afternoon sun shone dully in the pale blue sky. For most people, today was just another normal day. For them, they would be doing what they usually did at that time or maybe the odd person would be late for something. Not the children of Wammys House. Today something big was happening. It was the day they had been eagerly awaiting for months. Surely on this seemingly perfect day nothing could go wrong?

"_IT'S ALMOST TWELVE IN THE AFTERNOON! GET YOUR FAT ASS OUTTA BED RIGHT NOW. DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!_" screamed a young blonde haired teenager for the billionth time that day.

He was stood on his roommate's bed, jumping up and down like a rabid monkey whilst eating a chocolate bar and scattering bits of it everywhere. His roommate, Matt, opened one eye sleepily and focused it on the blonde.

"Yeah, it's Saturday now leave me alone. I wanna sleep..." mumbled the redhead, closing his teal eyes again.

Anger flared up in Mello's azure gaze. Sleeping on the day he had been waiting so long for? How rude! He would _not _allow it. The temperamental blonde kicked his friend in the ribs – not too hard though.

"_NO YOU RETARD IT'S L'S BIRTHDAY! THERE'S GONNA BE A BIG PARTY AND EVERYTHING NOW WAKE THE HELL UP!_"

A sigh escaped Matt's lips and he sat up slowly, a scowl placed firmly on his face. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, both glaring, both annoyed. After about a minute Matt sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"Fine you win. I'm getting up, okay? Happy? Jeez it's not my fault I was playing Super Mar -"

The gamer didn't get chance to finish as Mello grinned in delight and hugged him tightly.

"Today is gonna be so awesome! Hurry up and get dressed or we'll miss all the fun!"

Mello jumped off the bed, chocolate bar in hand, then dashed towards the door. "Bye Matt!" he called, running out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oiy Whitey! Did you hear? The party starts in an hour. That means that guy you're obsessed with will be here." sneered a voice.

Near didn't look up from his plain white puzzle. He already knew who the speaker was. It was Dallas, the guy who bullied pretty much everyone in the orphanage. Excluding Mello and Matt, of course. Most people were afraid of Mello and if anyone messed with Matt they'd have Mello to deal with.

"Just because I am number one that does not mean that I am obsessed with L. I would also prefer it if you called me Near," murmured the albino in his dull monotone voice.

Dallas muttered something to his gang and they all snickered. A moment later Near felt himself being lifted off the ground by the back of his pristine white collar. The small albino sighed inwardly but said and did nothing. Instead, he merely looked at the person who had picked him up, saying nothing.

"Did you just give us an order?" growled the boy who was holding him.

Near didn't even have time to react as a large fist smashed into his ribs, followed by laughter. The white haired boy gave a muffled whimper and he closed his eyes. This wasn't the first time that he'd been hit. In fact poor Near got beaten black and blue everyday - he had the bruises to prove it.

"What's the matter Near? Can't take a bit of pain? Aw what a girl!" Dallas sneered, leaning his face a few inches away from the albino's.

Near turned his head sharply to the right so Dallas couldn't see his face properly. The older boy narrowed his eyes and slapped him across the face, leaving a big red mark. Near's grey/black eyes snapped open and he slowly lifted his right hand to the abused patch of skin.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you. Got it you little runt?"

Pause.

Dallas narrowed his eyes and kicked him roughly between the legs, earning a cry of pain from the smaller boy.

"Answer me you son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Near flinched at the venom in Dallas's voice then murmured an inaudible reply.

"Speak up!"

"...I said yes..."

"Don't use attitude with _me _ya fucking piece of shit!"

Another fist made contact with Near's pale skin.

"You know what? This week you've been very lucky, Near, because we've been too busy to..._play..._with you. Liner, how much longer 'til L's party starts?"

The boy who was holding Near must of been called Liner because it was him who replied.

"Forty-five minutes," he said at once.

A cruel grin appeared on Dallas's face.

"Perfect! That's all the time we need. Drop the dog, Liner, I've just thought of a game we can play."

* * *

Mello studied himself in the mirror, eyes wide and frantic. It was almost time for the party and he had to make sure he was absolutely _perfect. _L would be there and he wanted to impress him. He reached for his brush (Well it didn't actually _belong _to him. He had stolen it from Linda. Yes, that's right. It was a girls brush. A pink and blue one, actually.).

"Matt should I put my hair up?" he asked his roommate.

No response.

"Matt I asked you a question!"

The blonde haired teen turned away from the mirror, only to remember that Matt was collecting the outfit he had ordered especially for this party. "Oh yeah he'll be waiting at the office...I hope he hurries up," Mello sighed, thinking out loud.

He turned back to the mirror and examined his clothes for the fifteenth time. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a casual black shirt with a small white skull in the lower right corner. It wasn't fancy but it didn't need to be. He looked good and that's all that mattered...right? Dammit where was Matt when he needed him?! As if on cue, the door burst open and Matt ran in clutching a bundle of parcels.

"Hi Mello! Your still getting ready? Wow!"

Mello shot him an angry look and he reverted back to trying – and failing – to find a decent accessory of some sort. Matt watched his friend for a couple of seconds before crossing to his half of the bedroom. He started to rip open the parcels, pulling clothes out from inside.

"_Maaaatt!_ I don't know what to _wear!_" whined Mello from across the room.

Matt looked up from his new stripy shirt and frowned at his friend.

"You look fine. Wait...stay there!"

"Well it's not like I was planning on going anywhere..."

Mello watched as the happy-go-lucky redhead leapt off the bed and began routing through all of his belongings. He couldn't help but laugh as Matt vanished beneath a pile of clothes and belts. _Wait a second...since when did Matt have so much stuff? _he thought thickly.

"Ah ha!" the redhead yelled triumphantly, leaping out from under the pile of things.

He rushed to Mello in a nanosecond, clutching two items in each hand.

"You want to look good, right? Well with my help you'll look great!" said Matt proudly.

Mello could only stand there as Matt put the objects on the floor, lifting a belt out of the pile.

"Like it?" asked Matt.

The belt was black leather with a glaring silver skull on the buckle. Very gothic. Mello nodded.

"Good!"

Matt took a step forward and carefully slid the belt through the belt loops on Mello's jeans, stretching his arms around the blonde's slender waist to get the belt into the back belt loops as well. A light blush crawled into Mello's cheeks, a blush which deepened as the redhead slowly clasped the buckle shut.

"What do you think?" asked the redhead calmly.

"S'cool," muttered the chocoholic without lifting his gaze from the belt buckle.

"Of course it's cool. I knew you'd like it!"

Matt walked away from him and picked out another object from the small pile. _He didn't have to stand so close...besides I can put a belt on by myself! Dammit Matt! Making blush...bastard. Wait why am I blushing anyway? It's only Matt! __**And why am I stressing about it? **__...Fuck. _Mello was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt soft fingers brush against the back of his neck. He glanced down and saw a silver crucifix on a delicate silver chain being placed around his slim white neck.

"Wow..." he whispered, voice hoarse, "It's..."

"Beautiful? I know..."

Every hair on Mello's body stood on end. He could feel Matt's steady breathing against the back of his collarbone. They stood like that for what felt like a century, neither saying a word. Just then, the door swung open and a boy with short black hair peered in.

"Hey L's car's outside! Aren't you two coming to see him?" said the boy with a grin.

Mello jumped away from Matt, acting as if the redhead was diseased.

"Y-Yeah we're coming – just finishing our outfits," stammered the teal eyed gamer.

The raven haired Wammy boy nodded once then vanished from view, leaving the pair alone. Mello immediately picked the remaining two items that Matt had selected for him whilst the said redhead walked to his side of the room to change his clothes. Mello looked down at the two objects. One was a thin silver ribbon which he guessed Matt wanted him to use instead of a bobble. The other was a studded black wristband. He slid the wristband onto his wrist then turned towards the mirror to fix his hair. As he tied the majority of his hair back into a ponytail (he had decided to leave his fringe and a few locks of hair from the front out of the ponytail) using the ribbon, he couldn't help spotting Matt in the corner of the mirror. The redhead was stood up in just his boxers and goggles, looking down at his new clothing. Mello forced himself to look away. Matt was his best friend and that's how he wanted it to stay. Damn hormones.


	2. Mindless Words

_**HAI THAR XD Sorry ik theres not many chapters up yet but trust me theres gonna be like...loads soon. Also I HATE OCs so i wont be using many...even though there will be a few in the series...but only to help the plot. None of that annoying OCxMello or OCxL stuff -.- The summary doesnt actually match the story yet but in about a chapter or so things will be made clear. ITS A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! SORREH! XD**_

**RATE AND REVIEW OR NEAR AND MELLO KILL MATT O**

* * *

Mello, Matt and the other children of Wammys House were stood in the giant main hall. The lights were off so it was completely dark apart from a few strobe lights which were flashing madly, enough to cause a seizure. The long wooden tables were covered in plates and bowls, filled with food that most of the children had never even seen before. Music played loudly and there was lots to do but most people were dancing or stood in small groups, whispering eagerly to each other. Despite his unfazed exterior, Mello was bitterly disappointed. Wammys could throw one hell of a party, that was true, but it wasn't enough. Not for Mello. L was here. L was here and ignoring him. That was the one thing that truly bothered the feisty blonde. They had all been told that L would spend a bit of time with each individual but it was a lie. Instead, Roger and Watari had taken the black haired detective to the main office and there he remained with the two of them. Probably talking about Near or something. Near... Mello's eyes flashed angrily at the mere thought of the boy's name. Why couldn't he crawl away and die or something? Stupid albino freak.

"Mello? Hello? Earth to Mello!" Mello was pulled back to reality by the sound of Matt's voice.

He looked at him instantly and frowned. "What?" Matt rolled his eyes behind the orange disguise of his goggles.

"I said I'm going to ask Aaron when the science homework's due. You know that project thingy me and him are working on together?"

Mello blinked dumbly then remembered. He, Matt, Aaron, Near and the other top ten students of the orphanage were in the same science class and they had all been given a partner to work on the volcano project with. Matt was lucky and was paired up with Aaron (Aaron was number six) whilst Mello was stuck with some fat bitch who probably ate the volcano they'd made together.

"Yeah sure whatever..." sighed the blonde.

He was too disappointed to care anymore. He didn't even wonder why Matt would go on a wild goose chase to find Aaron when Mello was also in his science class and stood next to him. He watched the redhead disappear into the crowd of kids then suddenly felt the urge to get chocolate. Screw chocolate. He wanted to dance!

* * *

"Aaron?" yelled Matt as he stumbled through the clump of dancing orphans, "Aaron where the hell are you?!"

The music was too loud to hear anything properly so even if Aaron was close by he might not be able to hear. As if on cue, a boy with messy black hair and calm turquoise eyes materialized before the redhead.

"BOO! Hi Matt! Were you calling me?" he trilled.

Matt just looked at him blankly and gestured to his ears.

"Can't hear you properly!" he shouted over the booming music.

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled him to the corner of the room by his wrist. It was quieter – and darker – there. A few older boys with cigarettes leaned against the dull wall, eyeing them oddly.

"What did you want?" Aaron repeated once he was sure Matt would be able to hear now.

The redhead opened his mouth to reply but he stopped himself and frowned. Did someone just say Near? He glanced at a small group of boys huddled together and laughing at something. Aaron followed his gaze and scowled. Liner, Dallas and another three of the mindless thugs who enjoyed bullying the weaker kids. Pathetic, really.

"Yeah! And then _maybe _he'll actually show some emotion! He's a scary bastard, man. And what's with those eyes?! Hey we should tear them out and see if he's so smart then!" jeered the biggest of the five, earning himself a chorus of laughter and agreement from them.

"That would be epic! Hey do you remember earlier when I had him on the floor and he started _crying? _That was priceless!" laughed the leader of the bunch, Dallas of course.

More laughter came from the others.

Matt covered his mouth as he felt bile rising in his throat. Some of the things they were saying...it disgusted him. Sure he had never been Near's biggest fan but to torture another human and then laugh about it? It was plain twisted.

"Those _bastards,_" growled Aaron from beside him.

The two could do nothing but stand, too appalled to move, and listen to the disgusting things that Dallas and the others spoke about what they would do to Near after the party.

* * *

Mello couldn't help smirking as he felt the eyes of the other students watching him in shock, wonder and admiration. He had always been a good dancer so now was the perfect time to show off about it. As he danced, he heard a shout somewhere from across the room. Even though the music was on so loud he could barely hear himself think, Mello knew this was Matt. He stopped dancing at once and opened his eyes, turning in a nanosecond towards the yells of anger and distress.

Now Mello had seen many things in his lifetime but nothing could compare to the sight he saw next.

* * *

**CHAPTER HAZ FINISHED 8D**

**Not very long, ik :S**

**Oh well I'll be able to get on with the actual interesting stuff next chapter!**

**PLEASE RATE. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE...SOMETHING-ELSE-BEGINNING-WITH-R!!!**

**As I said, if you dont R&R there will be no lemonz and then Mello&Near will go crazy and randomly kill Matt coz hes pwnsome.**

**Btw I want to add some couples to this thing! Any ideas, people? MelloxMatt and MelloxNear should be in here at some point but what about OTHER pairings?  
**


	3. STAMPEDE!

**I suck at suspense dont I? Oh and if your wondering why theres so much swearing, its because this is an M. It was marked M for a reason, people! Oh and im usually very mean to Near in my storys so SORRY NIA-CHAN! I dont hate him or anything...hes just...um...i dont know xD I havent had reviews yet and its bugging me ¬.¬**

**TIME FOR FIGHTING, RANDOM TEACHER CHASES AND SPOOKY SHALLOW BREATHING 3  
**

* * *

"YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Aaron, aiming another punch at Liner but before his fist could hit him, one of Dallas's other accomplices threw him to the floor.

Matt didn't even spare his friend a second glance, he was too busy trying to pin Dallas to the floor.

"Stay still you fat fuck!" he yelled and smashed the brunet's skull down against the hard concrete, knocking him out cold.

Blood pooled around Dallas's head but Matt didn't care. He was too _angry _to care. That was the only good thing about Dallas and his gang. No matter how bad you harmed them, you just couldn't give a shit. He launched himself at the one who had Aaron by the throat.

"Get the fuck off my friend!" he snarled, kicking him between the legs and grabbing him by the neck before shoving him away, into the group of bystanders.

The gamer wiped blood from his swollen lips and kneeled down beside the injured Aaron.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Before Aaron had chance to reply, a group of teachers surged into the circle of students who were watching the fight. Matt swore silently. Now he really was in trouble.

* * *

Mello edged towards the scene of the fight, eyes wide. Matt, Aaron, Dallas and four other equally blooded pupils were being herded out of the hall, Dallas however was being carried for some reason.

"What happened?" Mello barked to the boy in front of him.

The boy turned to face him and sighed.

"Dallas and his mates have Near somewhere. They're gonna do something to him. They already started though, I think. I dunno. That kid gets beaten up every day! A lot of the time by you, actually."

Mello narrowed his eyes aggressively, giving the boy his worst look.

"Near deserves everything he gets! But what the _hell _does that have to do with Matt, Aaron and the others?" he snarled.

"They overheard them talking. Aaron really admires Near though so he got pissed and threw himself at Dallas. Matt of course wasn't too happy about the whole thing so he joined him and then everything just got out of hand."

Mello cursed loudly and rammed a chocolate bar into his mouth, snapping one of the squares between his teeth.

He didn't know who to be angrier at. Dallas, Matt, Aaron or Near.

Why did Dallas have to attack Near?

Why did Aaron have to start a fight?

Why did Matt have to get involved in stuff that had nothing to do with him?

And why the _fuck _did Near have to be...um...there?

"Well it's simple. I'm gonna have to knock some sense into them all," Mello decided with a sigh, "I had to miss my favourite song for _this? _Jeez."

* * *

Mello had been walking around the orphanage for about half an hour. The party had completely left his mind. L had disappointed him, just like everyone else in the world.

Except for Matt. And possibly Aaron.

And that other guy who he sat near in English.

But that was beside the point.

He stopped walking and frowned.

Footsteps.

But where were they coming from?

"MELLO YOU DUMBASS DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE!"

MATT?!

Mello turned around and instantly the chocolate bar he had been eating fell to the floor.

Matt was charging at full speed down the hallway, followed by Aaron and not too far behind him Dallas and his gang. Although of course the moment Mello began to slightly guess what was happening, almost every teacher in the entire orphanage whirled around the corner after them. Everyone except Roger and Watari though, they were with L.

"MATT WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" yelled Mello as he began to run as fast as his slender legs would allow, hoping like hell that the stampede didn't speed up and flatten him.

Matt began to speed up and soon he was level with Mello, dragging Aaron by his thin wrist. The three of them shot up the stairs and began to slow down a little, panting and tired.

"Go!" hissed the obsidian haired Wammy.

Mello and Matt looked at Aaron thickly. He rolled his eyes and pushed the two of them into a random room before the stampede came up the steps.

"Hide. I'll manage!" he panted then broke into a sprint as Liner and Dallas ran up the wooden staircase, clearly trying to escape the teachers.

* * *

Mello closed the door at once then fell to his knees, flushed and panting. Matt slid down the wall and stopped in a squatting pose. The hacker slid his goggles off then wiped sweat from his forehead, panting heavily. Mello narrowed his eyes and slapped him across the face. The redhead winced and placed a gloved hand on the red raw handprint his friend had left.

"Ow! What was _that _for?!" he whined.

"That was for getting involved in a fight without my backup! You could have got yourself killed!"

There was another slap, also inflicted on the redhead.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"_That _was for getting me chased by an army of bastards."

Matt braced himself in case Mello slapped him again, which he did.

"Cut it out! I didn't even do anything!"

"You made me drop my chocolate."

"...Oh..."

Matt slid his goggles back on then noticed that Mello was watching him expectantly.

"What?" he snapped, hoping another slap wasn't coming his way.

His face was already sore from the fight and now – thanks to Mello – he felt like his cheeks were on fire.

"Aren't you going to tell me what that whole chase thing was about?"

Matt sighed.

"Me, Liner, Aaron, some teachers and Dallas's mates, were in Roger's office – L and Watari left by the way – and Dallas was getting his head tended to. Well anyway, Roger and them teacher guys were demanding to know what happened. Aaron was about to tell them but then Dallas burst into the room, punched Roger, grabbed Liner and legged it. The teachers obviously started spazzing so me and Aaron took our chance to leave but _more _teachers were outside so we all started running with the teachers chasing us."

Mello just stared at him and his left eye twitched.

"O...kay..."

An awkward silence fell over them, the only sound being Matt's shallow breathing. Annoyance sparked in Mello's ice blue eyes and he smacked his friend again.

"Stop breathing like that!" he snapped.

"_Stop it! _And what do you mean!?"

"You're wheezing like someone with a disease!"

"Me?! I thought it was _you._"

"Wait – who's room is this?"

Both boys already knew the answer. There was stale blood on the floor and some weed on one of the dressers. This bedroom obviously belonged to the drug dealer of Wammys House, aka – Dallas.

"We're in Dallas's room..." Matt said quietly.

Mello stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Well done Captain Obvious! I'm more interested in where that breathing's coming from."

Less than a second after the words left his mouth, Mello stiffened. He had found his answer.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Someone ish in teh room but WHO? Actually it is very, very, VERY obvious xD **

**Remember! Mello gets closer to kissing Matt each time I get a review :D**

**Mello:Thats just messed up -.-**

**Me:NO ITS NOT!**

**Mello:YES IT IS! IM NOT GAY!**

**Matt&Near:GASP**

**Me:DONT LIE *kicks him***

**Mello:OW! **

**Matt:PWN**

**Linda:HAI THAR FELLOW WAMMYS**

**MMN:*evil stare***

**Linda:...*SUICIDEZ***

**Yeah go away Linda. Nobody likes you.  
**


	4. White and Yellow

**CHAPTER FOUR HAS ARRIVED! Weeee Im really happy right now because I got reviews AND I SAW THIS ON SOME PEOPLES FAVOURITES LIST :D**

**If you dont like people getting drunk and singing Rick Astley songs, skip the last paragraph xD**

**Ik Near was meant to be really badly wounded but I just couldn't bring myself to write anything too harsh so sorry to anyone who was expecting a blood bath T-T **

**Does anyone think Aaron's cool? I do xD Sure he's an OC but I can't help thinking he's awesome! Still, I invented him so I guess it's natural. Wait...I invented Dallas and Liner too but they suck...e.e**

**Your probably wondering why im still lecturing you so I'll shut up now and let you read xD**

**ENJOY AND PLEEEASE R&R!**

**BTW THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY AND AN EVEN BIGGER THANK YOU TO THE ONES WHO ADDED IT TO YOUR FAVOURITES!!!!  
**

* * *

"Uh Mello are you okay...?" said Matt awkwardly, "You've gone pale." Mello said nothing. He just looked at his friend then turned back to whatever he was looking at.

Matt frowned and pulled himself to his feet.

"Mello what..." he trailed off, following Mello's gaze.

There just behind Dallas's bed lay Near, bloody and limp. His clothes were missing and his hands were tied so tightly behind his back that they had gone black.

The albino's eyes were covered by a black blindfold and there were huge bruises all over his torso as if somebody had been repeatedly stamping on his ribs.

"Near?" whispered Matt, walking towards him.

The young albino flinched away as he heard Matt come closer and two tears rolled down his blooded cheeks.

"Relax, it's just me. Matt," he murmured.

Confusion appeared on the seemingly younger boy's face and he turned his head to face him properly, even though he couldn't see because of the blindfold.

"Oiy! I'm here too!" snapped the temperamental blonde from nearby.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Matt you dyke! Give me your jacket."

"Uh, why?"

"Because I don't like having the misfortune of looking at Near when he's naked."

Colour flushed into Matt's face and he instantly pulled his odd furry jacket off, placing it over Near to cover him. It was then when Mello noticed the other boy's hands.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, pulling the jacket down so he could get to the binds.

"Matt his hands! They're _black_!"

Near remained silent as the ropes and blindfold were removed. The moment he could see again, he wrapped the jacket around himself and stared up at the two older boys. His left eye was covered by a huge bruise and blood oozed slowly from his bruised purple lips. There were deep red gashes on his back that looked like they had been made with a belt or whip of some sort.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely, lowering his head.

For the first time in his entire life, Mello felt sorry for the boy. Although he himself had beaten Near on many occasions, he would never do this. It wasn't right. It was inhuman.

"Mello you should take him back to his room. I'm gonna go see if I can find Aaron. If Dallas has reached him too then I'll freakin' kill him."

For once Mello didn't try to stop him.

Once the redhead left, Mello turned to Near and sighed.

"What they did to you...it's just plain wrong. That's why I'm helping you. It doesn't mean I like you, okay? In fact I think you suck. Understood?"

Near nodded his head.

"Mello dislikes me but he dislikes what Dallas is doing so he is going to help me. Correct?"

"...Whatever."

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he leaned forward and lifted Near bridal style off the bed, making sure he was covered by Matt's jacket. Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Mello looked down at him and he managed to hold back a smile.

Near was, without doubt, _very _cute indeed.

* * *

Matt sighed to himself. Where could Aaron be?! He'd been searching for about fifteen minutes and there was no sign of the boy. Maybe he went back to the party?

It wasn't unlikely.

The redhead ran his hands through his thick burgundy hair in exasperation. All he needed to do was check that Dallas and the others hadn't caught up with him. Excluding the teachers.

Suddenly a fat chef with greasy brown hair pulled back in a ragged ponytail began charging – well waddling very quickly – towards him.

"I'VE GOT 'IM!" yelled the he-she.

It was then that Matt remembered that the staff would need him in the office, too; therefore he was also going to be chased.

"Awww come on! I just got away from you guys!" he whined.

Four more teachers whirled around the corner after the fatty and all five of them yelled for him to stay where he was.

"Not a chance," muttered the gamer as he turned and raced away in the opposite way.

_Oh great. Here we go again!_

_

* * *

  
_

Near winced ever so slightly as Mello gently wiped the blood from the smaller boy's back with a soft white cloth. Near was laid on his bedroom floor on his stomach, wearing a fresh pair of white pyjama bottoms. There was a bowl of water near his elbow and Mello was using it to clean and sooth the huge lashes on the albino's abused flesh. He sighed slightly and continued to wash away the crimson blood.

"Mello is annoyed?" asked Near quietly.

Mello put the cloth back into the bowl then swiftly removed the ribbon from his hair. His ponytail fell apart, blonde hair falling back into its original style.

"No I'm just...thinking."

A slight frown appeared on Near's bruised lips but he didn't want to anger Mello by asking anything so he remained silent. Mello lifted a roll of bandages out of the first aid kit.

"Sit up," he ordered.

Near obeyed at once and shifted into an awkward squatting position. Mello leaned closer to him and began to carefully wrap the delicate white bandages around his chest and torso. He was too busy tending to his rival's wounds to notice that the younger boy was blushing.

"All done," whispered the blonde, sending shivers down Near's spine.

Mello stood and lifted a fresh white shirt off Near's pristine white bed and handed it to him. As Near's hands took hold of the fabric, Mello's eyes widened and he grabbed both of the younger boy's wrists, pulling his hands up to his eyes.

Near stared in shock and confusion as Mello stared at his fingertips.

"Your nails!" he croaked.

Where each of Near's nails should have been was a red raw bit of blooded flesh.

"Dallas decided it would be best to remove them. I tried to object but I had no say in the matter so he went ahead and did it anyway..."

Mello narrowed his ice blue eyes. "What else did they do to you?"

* * *

Matt threw open the doors to the main hall and dived inside. The party was still raging and people were still crowded all over the place.

It would be a perfect place to hide.

The redhead slipped between group after group of people, heading towards the dance floor. There was no way they'd be able to get to him here, or so he hoped. It seemed that somebody must have put alcohol in the drinks because everybody who Matt saw was incredibly drunk. He ducked behind a pair of older students who were dancing badly and shouting to each other about a donkey or something.

After about ten minutes he decided the teachers had given up.

_Forget Aaron, he can handle himself! Besides Dallas and his mates will be too busy looking for Near to bother with him. It's time I had some fun!_

If Matt had looked, he would have noticed three of the older students in the orphanage following a familiar black haired male out of the hall.

* * *

"We need to tell Roger! You can't let them get away with this!" Mello snarled.

Near twirled his hair with his now bandaged hand, thinking.

"If Roger is informed about this incident, Mello would also be in trouble because Dallas would tell them of the times when Matt and you bullied me as well," he said calmly.

Mello swore quietly.

"That isn't fair! Me and Matt broke your puzzle and hit you now and then. That's all! Dallas and those other bastards...they...they..."

Mello couldn't finish the sentence.

He just couldn't find the right words.

Near watched him through his large grey eyes then smirked. The blonde scowled.

"What's so funny?!" he growled.

"I find it amusing that Mello suddenly cares for me even though yesterday he wished I was dead."

Shock swept across Mello's face. He didn't care about Near! Near could burn in hell as far as he was concerned. Well actually maybe not _burn _in hell. Just...go to hell and...not burn? Near was too cute to have his delicate skin burnt! Wait...

What.

The.

_FUCK?! _

Near wasn't cute! He was a disgusting know-it-all who probably ate his own toys.

"I don't like you at all and I'm not your friend. Get over it! I just think Dallas went too far, that's all," he snapped.

The smirk remained on Near's face but he didn't provoke the blonde any further. Mello studied him then sighed and stood up.

"Look, it's getting late. I should go now, besides you need sleep! You look exhausted."

Near finished buttoning up his shirt then looked up as the older boy walked towards the door.

"Wait!" he called a little too sharply, fear rising in the depths of his round grey eyes, "Don't go yet!"

Mello stared at him oddly and instantly Near regretted speaking.

When Mello made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere until Near explained, the albino turned away and muttered, "I fear that those boys may return once they notice my absence. I was hoping that maybe you would just stay with me a while? Just in case..."

Mello's gaze softened.

"I suppose I could stay for an hour or so..."

* * *

Matt staggered throughout the orphanage.

"WERE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE! Something, something, something...NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONE RUN AROUND AND...SOMETHING...!" he sang loudly, slurring each word.

Alongside from the messy clothes, ragged hair, missing footwear and goggles – it was fair to say Matt was more than a little drunk. He pulled himself towards the only white door in the hallway and shoved it open to reveal a neat room filled with only pristine white things. On the bed a blonde haired teenager lay snuggled up against a younger albino boy. They had their arms wrapped around each other and the albino's head was resting on the blonde's chest. Judging by their breathing, it was obvious to tell they were asleep.

Matt stared at them for a few seconds then yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY BATHROOM."

They didn't even twitch.

The redheads face twisted in confusion as he closed the door and began to stumble away.

"Bastards..."

* * *

**Matt pwnz, does he not? xD**

**If your wondering about the dude with black hair who left the party, that was Aaron. Just if you didn't remember he has black hair :P **

**For every review you give me, Matt and Mello like eachother a little more so R&R if you want some adorable Matt and Mello fluff! Or some smexy lemonz ^^**

**Linda:So Nears straight?! :D**

**Matt:Uh...suuure...if you want him to be...  
**


	5. Umm sorry D:

**Okay so uh...hai thar. Ik I havent been writing this for very long but I just cant see it going anywhere. Sorry to those of you who enjoyed it and thank you to all my reviewers! I might continue at some point, but I doubt it. Until then I'll be working on a cutesy Hayner fic so if you like Kingdom Hearts, subscribe to me and keep an eye out for new storys.**

**Well anyway this is just what ive written of chapter five so far. Its not finished, obviously, and it may never be finished.**

**Sorry!  
**

* * *

"Mello? Mello wake up," whispered a soft voice.

Mello frowned in his sleep and mumbled something.

"Mello please wake up. I can't move!"

The blonde grumbled something and hugged Near even tighter, making the smaller boy blush a little. It was clear that Mello wouldn't be waking any time soon so Near decided he'd have to wake him up himself. Sadly his movement was restricted by Mello's arms, which were wrapped firmly around the albino's body. There was only one thing he could do. Near lifted his head and cautiously nipped the older boy's neck with his teeth. Mello's eyes snapped open at once.

"OH MY GOD! RAPE! IT'S RAPE I TELL YOU!" he screeched.

Near stared at him blankly.

It was then when Mello realised he was clinging to the smaller boy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He leapt away, falling off the bed and bruising his elbow in the process as Near watched in mild amusement.

---

_~ Last night ~_

_When Mello made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere until Near explained, the albino turned away and muttered, "I fear that those boys may return once they notice my absence. I was hoping that maybe you would just stay with me a while? Just in case..." _

_Mello's gaze softened. _

_"I suppose I could stay for an hour or so..." _

_ Near smiled tiredly and rubbed his eyes. _

_"Thank you..." he mumbled._

_ Mello sat down on the bed beside him. The albino stifled a yawn which he hoped the older boy wouldn't notice – which unfortunately, he did._

_ "If your tired you can go to sleep, you know…" murmured the unusually gentle blone._

_

* * *

_

**... ._.**


End file.
